When Dark meets Light and Crazy meets Insanity
by Anbucutie23
Summary: this is an LXOC and a MelloXOC. ok the main characters are Danny girl and Miyuki, they are newly found orpahens and smart ones too, but Danny is a little on the crazy side and Miyuki well lets say Kira would tremble in fear of her when she is mad.


Life at the Wammy House and the mysterious couples

Two identical girls with long black hair wearing blue jeans and black shirts, the only difference is their eyes one has forest green eyes and the other has arctic blue, they walk in with two suit cases the little girl with green eyes holds on to a golden locket her eyes swelling up, and the girl with blue eyes hugs her and takes out a golden watch. Watri walked up to the girls and told them that they could go and explore, but oblivious to them there were two boys about the age of 12 watching them, "why are there two girls here?" said the little boy with blonde hair "well this could be interesting" said the little boy with black hair. The two girls walked closer to the boys not noticing them, the two boys ran upstairs and hid in their rooms, the little girls walked up the stairs and stopped at two doors on the opposite sides "hey sis I want to check this room out be back in a sec, ok" the girl with blue eyes said "o-o-ok sis I w-wi-will go l-loo-look in he-here" said the girl with green eyes still red as if she had been crying they both walked up to the doors and went in, the girl with green eyes walked into a room with a boy sitting on a bed eating a piece of chocolate, the boy looked up and saw the girl they had the same eyes, he never saw someone with that dark of green eyes "and you name would be?" he said looking at the girl wondering why her eyes were so red "it-its Dan-Danny" said the little girl "well Danny my name is Mello"

Danny's point of view

I looked at the blonde haired boy wondering how my sister was doing "um h-hi me-mell-Mello" "why are you stuttering, and why are your eyes red?" Mello asked walking over to me "I-I'm sorry, its just m-my parents ju-just passed a-away, and my sis-sister is the on-only one who really makes me st-stop cry-crying" Mello sighed and pulled out a black cloth and handed it to me "here wipe your face, I don't want Matt to come back here and his side of the room be stained with tears" "o-ok" I grabbed the cloth and wiped my face sitting up against the wall holding my legs up to my chest and putting my head down so he couldn't see my face, he walked up to me and sat next to me "well at least you had parents, I grew up here, the guys here are like brothers to me, and Watri is like a dad or a grandpa, but it is not the same" "I would have rather me and my sister not known them and grew up here, because then when they passed away it wouldn't be as hard to say goodbye" I started to cry again and Mello just rubbed my back trying to make me stop "it is ok want to go find your sister?" Mello said looking at me concerned "ok, thank you Mello" I stood up with Mello and walked out of the room and went across the hall to where my sister said she was going to be in, I walked in with my new friend behind me, then I saw her standing there talking to a boy with black hair, and she was smiling.

ONE YEAR LATER

I walked into my room and sat on my black and red bed as Mello came in and sat on my bed handing me a piece of chocolate and I ate it happily as he did the same thing "Mello why are you on my bed yours is right over there" I said pointing over to one of the two beds in the room "well you know I like your bed better it is so much softer than mine" "says the man who sleeps in a giant heresy's shaped bed" "whatever, why aren't you like you where when you moved in, a little girl that could barely mutter a sentence without stuttering, now you share a room with two boys and you always play tricks on us" Mello said play punching me I play punched him back and said "well I have matured I am turning 13 today" "yea, yea I'm still older" "by a month" "details, details" he said smiling and I just laughed, when my sister walked in and sat on my bed "why does everyone sit on my bed" I said "because I am not sitting on chocolate boy's bed and Matt wont let me play his video games if I sit on his so yes" Miyuki said smiling patting me on the back "whatever Miyuki lets go get some dinner ok" I said looking at Mello him shaking his head in agreement, we walked down stairs and ate dinner happily I walked upstairs and locked the door so Matt and Mello couldn't get in I knew they wouldn't any way they were playing a game with Miyuki, L, and Near so I had the whole room to myself, I sat there and said "today is the day they passed away" then I started to sing softly

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

I sat there and cried then I heard a knock at the door, I wiped away my tears and opened the door to see Mello standing there "uh hi Mello did you just hear me?" I said looking worried "yea, was that about your parents?" I looked at the floor and said "yes, I know my voice is horrible" "it is beautiful, why did your parents hate you?" I closed my eyes and said "My dad said I was the devil, because I wasn't the perfect child, he loved my sister because she was so quiet and all I would do was cry, but after he yelled at me my mom would say "oh sweetie you know your father loves you and so do I, but that was a bunch of crap because he was the one who took her from me, then killed himself" I started to cry and Mello hugged me saying "it is ok, want to go eat some chocolate and play a prank on Matt?" I smiled and said "that sounds good" Mello wiped away my tears with his hand, I blushed a little then stood up and walked down the stairs with Mello I ate a piece of chocolate and decided when Matt fell asleep we would replace all his fighting games with girly girl ones he was going to freak, and he did. I sat on my bed and was suddenly pinned to the wall by Matt he was screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY VIDEO GAMES" I started to laugh as Miyuki, L, Mello, and Near walked in and Miyuki was wide eyed but not as much as Mello, he freaked and ran over to Matt prying him of me and dragging me away, then I screamed "the mafia queen strikes again" everyone looked at me and I just shrugged then Miyuki said "you know everyone calls Mello the mafia king right" my face went red as I looked at Mello "uhh I have to go to the bathroom bye" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom, where Miyuki was smiling as Mello blushed and Matt was still mad about his games, L and Near just sat there "she so likes you Mello" Miyuki said Mello going a deep shade of red, I walked into the room and Miyuki started to laugh as she, L, and Near walked out. I looked at Matt then Mello "what was she laughing about?" I said looking at Mello, he didn't say anything and then I looked at Matt and he said "your sister said you liked Mello" I froze and started to blush "uhh, you all know how she likes to make up stories hehe" Mello looked up and said "was it true" "uhh you know your like my best friend right" he started to get mad "was IT true" I looked at Mello then Matt "Matt could you leave me and Mello alone for a sec" "ok, I'll be downstairs" Matt went downstairs leaving me and Mello looking at each other, then I closed my eyes and said "Mello are you mad at me" "no, I just want to know how much of the truth are you telling me" I closed my eyes and sat on my bed "Mello, I told you my name is Danny and that is the truth and also I… I like you" his eyes opened wide and he grabbed my arms shaking me "don't you dare lie to me, I swear if you lie to me I will kill you" I froze and started to cry I got out of his grip and ran down the stairs and I grabbed the carpet crying as Miyuki ran up to me grabbed my arms screaming "what happened what did he do to you, I swear Danny if he hurt you I will…" "don't you dare finish that sentence you lay one hand on Mello and I will never forgive you and I will kill myself" she looked at me then said "Fine but Danny what happened" I looked down and said "he said if I lied to him he would kill me" Miyuki ran up the stairs and busted in the room, Matt was playing his game as Mello sat on his bed, Miyuki walked up to him and slapped Mello "if you ever think that Danny would lie to you then you don't deserve her love and if you ever hurt her again I will personally see to your demise" Mello sat there and Matt dropped his game on Near's head, Miyuki walked out of the room going into her own that she shared with Near and L slamming her door, I walked into my room and sat on my bed Matt walked over to me and sat on my bed rubbing my back saying "hey Danny it will be ok, you know Mello, he speaks first and thinks later" "MATT shut up, and leave her alone" I looked at Mello and said "I don't need you to worry about me or my sister because WERE LEAVING TOMORROW!!"I said as I ran out of the room AGAIN and ran into my sister's room sitting on her bed crying. The next day my sister and I were all packed up and we were walking to the front door as a girl with blonde hair with a gothic lotia dress walked in and hugged us making me twitch and my sister flinch, we walked out of the house I looked back and frowned as Mello closed the door with no emotion on his face.

TWO YEARS LATER

I am now 15 and my hair now resembles Mello's, and my new family made me wear a pink sun dress, and a pair of pink vitali shoes. I was walking down the street wearing a pair of pink sunglasses which shade my dark green eyes so no one can tell my eye color. My sister is walking behind me wearing what L wears but the shirt was an arctic blue color. Miyuki was hit in the head and was dragged away by a man, I kept walking not noticing then I said "Miyuki do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" I said when she didn't respond; I turned around then was knocked out. When I woke up I opened my eyes to see that I was tied up and Miyuki was next to me unconscious, I looked up and saw a man with brown curly hair and chocolate eye, he had a gun I screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US, OUR MONEY THEN TAKE IT JUST LET US GO" he looked at me then smiled saying "we got a hostage with spunk, I hate spunk" he untied me and threw me on the ground starting to kick me in the stomach, then a boy with blonde hair walked in taking a bite of his chocolate bar, he smiled and bent down to me grabbing my chin saying "Well well well, Look what we've got here Toni some Amane looks like we can get Misa to talk after all."I looked up at him surprised to see the same emotionless dark green eyes looking at me like they did 2 years ago when I left the Whammy house and I knew it was him MELLO."What do you want with us and what does that Girl have to do with anything!!""Is that anyway to talk about your sister? What a shame can't respect your family.""I LEFT HER AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY. Me and my sister moved away for good and were never going back."I said as I spit on his face. He wiped his face off and then took out his pistol and shot me in my left arm, I smiled and said is that they best you got Mafia GIRL" "what did you say, you little brat" "you heard me mafia Girl, or are you as stupid as you are ugly" he got really mad at that and shot my other arm


End file.
